


Please Listen To Me

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: “Please listen to me-” w/ ruvic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hope this pleases you! this is the only thing that came to mind for that prompt.

“Please listen to me-” Joel grabbed at Adam’s shirt. His heart was breaking. 

“I’m fucking done, Joel! How could you  _do_ this?”

“Adam, please!” Joel begged.

“No, Joel. Stop.” The contempt in Adam’s eyes was so strong that when he turned to Joel, Joel was speechless. He swallowed and looked at the man he’d loved for so long – and still loved.

The door slammed when Adam left the apartment. “I’ll get my stuff tomorrow!” He shouted through the door.

Joel dropped to the floor and curled up on the cold tile. He put his head on his knees. “Fuck!” He breathed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Every word was punctuated by the thump of Joel banging his head back against the wall.

This was all Joel’s fault. Adam had walked out on him, and Joel had deserved it. He’d thought honesty was the best thing, but for a second, he reconsidered. Maybe certain things were better left unsaid.

They couldn’t have lived like that forever. The guilt would’ve eaten away at Joel.

Joel came into work the next morning looking far less put together than usual. Hair mussed, dark circles under his eyes, and shirt wrinkled, he was the picture of someone immediately post-break up.

“What happened to you?” Bruce asked innocently. Joel didn’t know how to respond.

  _I cheated on Adam. It was during a break, but he’s right. I knew it was wrong then, and I know it now._

“Does this have something to do with the fact that Adam just asked for a week off?”

Joel gasped quietly, and he swallowed, pinching his eyes shut. “Yes,” he admitted.

It was clear that Bruce didn’t know what to do, and eventually he just walked away. Joel didn’t blame him – neither did he.

* * *

The air in the office was tense. It had been a few days, but Adam had been forced to return to record some videos for the next week. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around Adam and Joel – neither of them had said what the fight had been about, but it was abundantly clear that they had either split up or were on the verge of doing so.

The clock ticked over to 5pm and Joel had to resist just running out of the office. Every day the minutes crawled by, and it was no better with Adam at the office. Now he could go watch Adventure Time and drink Moscato, or maybe just skip right to the passing out on his couch. He hadn’t been able to sleep in their his bed yet.

“Joel.” He could swear he heard Adam’s voice behind him. Adam who hadn’t spoken a word to him since walking out.

 Joel gulped and spun in his chair to face Adam. He craned his neck to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Can we talk?”

 Joel couldn’t decide how Adam looked. Smug? Nervous? Neither of those were right. He definitely didn’t look happy.

 Joel got up wordlessly and walked out of the Funhaus office, Adam following. Once they were in the hall, they spoke quietly.

 “I’m sorry Joel.” Woah. That was not was Joel was expecting.

“Sorry for what?” Spite colored his tone, but Joel couldn’t help it. Adam had really hurt him in the way he reacted. They’d been together for over a year and he wasn’t even-

 “I’m sorry for walking out like that. That we didn’t talk about it.”

 “Well why are we talking now then?” Joel pushed, crossing his arms.

Adam scratched at the back of his neck – a nervous habit of his. “I want to keep trying. I’m not saying I forgive you.”

Joel wondered if the mix of elation and heartbreak was as clear in his eyes as it felt in his heart.

“I’m just saying I’m willing to try. I don’t want to live without you.”

Suddenly Joel’s face was in Adam’s shirt, and Joel clung to Adam with all of his strength. Adam wrapped his arms around Joel in return.

When they separated, Joel could finally identify the emotion in Adam’s eyes. Hope. Tense, but it was there. 

“Does that mean you’ll try again with me?”

How could Adam think anything different?

“I’ll take what I can get if it means being with you.”


End file.
